A Tale of Three Teenagers
by in these chains
Summary: Liana Turner had been living with her halfbrother Will since she was five. When Elizabeth and sister Amelia are taken on board the Black Pearl, Saria helps Will and Liana save them, but she has a secred.. Let's hope the OCs don't screw the story up too ba
1. Sunburn and Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I know, I know, I've no business starting ANOTHER story, but feh. I don't care. And just so you people know, one of my three OC's - Liana, dear William's sister - was found WITH Will when she was five, making her thirteen at the time this fic takes place. And I'm a devil, a black sheep, a really bad egg, drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, I don't own POTC!**

Liana Turner anxiously shifted from foot to foot behind her elder half-brother, wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up due to a bad sunburn and a long purple skirt. Both garments were quite stained and worn from frequent use. She had known the governor and his daughter since she was five, ever since she and Will had been rescued from the sea the day their ship burned, and was _still_ nervous every time they went to the Swann household.

"Are you all right, Liana?" asked Will. He held a case in one hand. William Turner had a face that would entrance any girl but his sister.

"Smashing," she replied. Will smiled fondly. He knew why Liana was jumpy.

The Turner siblings were in the parlor of the Swann household. Will was there to drop off a sword for the promotion ceremony of Captain Norrington, and Liana had tagged along for lack of anything better to do.

Will looked at once of the sconces with interest.

"I wouldn't touch it," cautioned thirteen-year-old Liana.

"What would happen, would it explode?" jested Will, ruffling his sister's short, dark brown hair. He began to fiddle around with it, and then it broke off.

"Told you so," taunted Liana. Will looked around warily and hid the sconce in the cane vase.

"Not a word," he warned. Liana only raised her eyebrows in response.

"Ah, Mr. Turner and young miss Liana," said the rather irksome Governor Swann, coming down the stairs. "Good to see you again." His eyes rested on Liana's bare, red arms.

"Good morning, sir," mumbled Liana, hastily rolling down her sleeves. She winced as the fabric brushed her sunburn.

"We've brought your order, Governor Swann," said Will, opening the case. He held out the sword, which Liana had always admired. She and her brother sometimes sparred as he taught her how to use a blade. Liana thought it was just in good fun, but Will wanted to become a master of the blade for a reason. Pirates had burned down the ship the two siblings had been on, and killed Will's father, he reasoned. Will sought revenge.

The governor - or the Goat, as Liana silently called him - unsheathed the sword. "Well," said the Goat, obviously impressed.

"The blade is folded steel," said Will, watching as the Goat examined the sword. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" The Goat handed Will the sword and Will balanced it on the flat side of the blade, close to the handle. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped it and handed it back to the governor, who looked slightly surprised.

The Goat took back the sword. "Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

"But I thought _you _m-" began Liana, but Will put his arm in front of her.

"I shall," said Will with a rather strained smile. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." The governor looked slightly puzzled, but said nothing.

A girl came down the stairs, but it wasn't Elizabeth, as Liana had been expecting. This girl was younger - around Liana's own age - and had lighter hair and green eyes. She wore a green dress and green earrings, a silver necklace with a black stone hanging from her neck. Her hat was also green, with a black ribbon that came over the very wide brim. (It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania, Shannon!)

"Father, who is this?" asked the girl. Liana was confused. Hadn't Elizabeth been the Goat's only daughter?

"Amelia, you look lovely," said the governor. "This is Mr. William Turner, the blacksmith's apprentice, and his sister, young miss Liana."

"Good day," she said primly, though it looked like her heart wasn't in to being proper at that moment.

"This is my younger daughter," said the Goat. "Amelia has just got back from finishing school." Amelia grimaced as the last two words were said.

"Father, Elizabeth is having trouble with her corset," said Amelia. "It appears one of the strings is caught."

"Oh dear," said the Goat, shaking his head. "What are the maids doing?"

"Trying to un-catch the string," replied Amelia. Governor Swann walked back up the stairs, a flustered look on his long face.

"So, um, Miss Amelia," Liana said nervously. "What was finishing school like?"

Amelia made a face. "Please just call me Amelia."

"All right," said Liana, slightly surprised. "Will's told me it's proper manners to-"

"Not everything Will says is right, Liana," intoned Will, idly examining his fingernails. Amelia smiled.

"My elder brother," said Liana.

"Elizabeth speaks of him often."

"She does?" said Will. Liana giggled and Will lay a warning hand on her shoulder.

"Ow! Will, my sunburn!"

"Sorry, Li," apologized Will, removing his hand.

"Why don't you roll up your sleeves if you've got sunburn?" asked Amelia curiously.

"I did," muttered Liana. "So, how _was_ finishing school, Mi... er... Amelia?"

Amelia made another face. "It was wretched. I couldn't wait to leave."

"Oh." Liana was dumfounded. "I've heard wonderful things about finishing schools. Was it really that terrible?"

"It was," groaned Amelia. "May you never have to go. Everything has to be absolutely perfect, or else it's rubbish. No, you're sewing the wrong stitch! You haven't set the table correctly!"

"That sounds horrible," said Liana sympathetically.

"I praise the Lord I've escaped," said Amelia. The two continued talking before the Goat and Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"Thank you for getting Father, Amelia," said Elizabeth, smiling at her sister. She then took notice of Will and I. "Liana, Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" asked Will blankly.

"I was in there too," said Liana, elbowing her brother. "She meant both of us."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I did." She directed her next words at Will. "About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

_The idiot, _thought Liana fondly.

Elizabeth smiled yet again. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always," replied Will. Liana shook her head. Will was never going to get his girl if he talked like that.

"There," said the Goat. "See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He handed Elizabeth and Amelia a couple of parosols, which somehow matched their outfits. "There you are."

"Good day Mr. Turner," said Elizabeth. "Liana."

"I hope I see you again soon, Liana," said Amelia. The Swanns walked out the door.

"Good day," said Will rather late. "Elizabeth."

Liana smiled at him as the Swanns' carriage started down the path. "Will. Just tell her you fancy her."

"Wh- I don't know what you're talking about, Liana," said Will evasively as the siblings walked down the path after the carriage.

"Oh, come off it," ordered Liana, giving her brother a shove. "You fancy Elizabeth!"

"Don't tell her," said Will wearily.

"Of course I won't," Liana assured him. "Actually, I think I'm going to go swimming around the docked ships. It's so much fun, you should try it!"

"Liana," said Will in a warning tone. "You know that people disapprove of a thirteen-year-old _girl _swimming."

"I don't care," Liana said, folding her arms. "And neither should you."

**At the Promotion Ceremony...**

Amelia Swann tried to stifle the yawn that forced itself out, but she couldn't help it, so she hid it behind her green and black fan. The ceremony was so... so _boring_. She had tried to be interested for quite some time. And had failed. So now she was just trying to pretend to be interested.

"Elizabeth, why is the ceremony so long?" Amelia complained in a whisper. Elizabeth made a quick shrug, but appeared to be having breathing difficulties. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth gasped. Amelia raised a concerned eyebrow but said nothing.

At last the ceremony ended. Commodore Norrington approached Elizabeth.

"May I have a moment?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded, sweat pouring down her face and making her curls stick to her temples. As well as being concerned for Elizabeth's well-being, Amelia was also curious as to whether Norrington would propose or simply hint he was going to. She made no move to leave Elizabeth's elbow. Norrington looked pointedly at Amelia.

"Yes, Commodore?" asked Amelia sweetly.

"May I please have private word with your sister, young Amelia?"

"But of course!" Amelia pretended to walk away, but followed Norrington and Elizabeth anyway. She couldn't quite hear what was being said, so she subtly sidled up right a few feet away from them and looked out at the ocean.

"...throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved," the Commodore was saying. "Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe," said Elizabeth breathlessly, frantically pumping the fan.

Norrington turned away. "Yes, I...I'm a bit nervous myself."

And with that, Elizabeth fainted and fell over the battlement.

"ELIZABETH!" screamed Amelia, hanging over the edge as her sister made contact with the water. "NO! MY GOD!"

The Commodore put a foot on the battlement and took off his jacket, but one of the soldiers - Gilette? - grabbed his shoulder.

"The rocks!" he exclaimed. "Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"

"MY SISTER!" sobbed Amelia. Gilatte placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It'll be all right, young miss," he said. He and the Commodore, along with a few others, began to race down to the bottom of the fort, Amelia following frantically.

"FATHER, COME QUICK!" she all but screamed at the governor. "ELIZABETH FELL OVER THE BATTLEMENT!"

**At the Ships...**

Liana cartwheeled from the dock into the water, not caring that she was indecent in just her bodice. No one was looking at her. The three men sitting talking on the _Interceptor_ weren't watching. Two of them were soldiers and the other was dressed in ratty clothes with a very neat hat. Liana knew the two soldiers. Together they didn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup. She liked them, however, they were quite fun to be around. The ocean felt so good as it streamed through her hair and cooled off her sunburned arms, face and shoulders, legs slicing through the water. Liana wasn't an exceptional swimmer, but she enjoyed swimming.

Her head bobbed up, short brown hair plastered to her scalp, and expelled a spout of water, just in time to witness a woman falling into the ocean from the battlements of the fort.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. One of the men on the _Interceptor_ was taking off his effects and his hat. He dove into the water, swimming towards the circle of white water. A giant ripple extended across the sea. "Wh-what on earth...?" The sky darkened before Liana's eyes and the wind picked up.

She pulled herself onto the dock and watched anxiously as the pirate swam back to the dock with the woman. "Oh my god, Miss Elizabeth!"

One of the soldiers, Murtogg, helped Jack lay Elizabeth on her back and Liana just watched with a stricken expression as he checked her pulse and nose. "Not breathing!" Worry laced through Liana's mind.

"Move!" snapped the strange man, and he cut her corset, handing it to Murtogg. Water spilled out of Elizabeth's mouth and she coughed and gasped for breath.

"Miss Swann!" Liana exclaimed from where she stood next to Murtogg. "You're all right!"

Murtogg started. "Well, fancy seeing you 'ere, Miss Liana. Forgotten your dress, 'ave ya?"

"Out for a swim, sir." Liana grinned weakly. Elizabeth was still breathing heavy.

"Never would've thought of that," said Mullroy with awe in his voice.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," replied Elizabeth's rescuer. He took hold of the skull medallion around Elizabeth's neck. "Where did you get that?"

Footsteps reached her ears and the next thing Liana knew, Captain Norrington, Amelia, the Goat and more soldiers had run up next to them. Liana looked down, stricken, as she realized she had nothing on but her bodice. Luckily no one was paying attention to her.

"On your feet," said Norrington, pointing his sword at the strange man.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" asked the Goat, helping her up. Amelia was fighting to calm herself down, and indeed, she was succeeding.

"God in heaven, Elizabeth," she said shakily. "When I asked if you were all right, I really meant _are you all right_?"

Governor Swann's eyes rested on Murtogg, who was holding Elizabeth's corset. Murtogg hastily dropped it and pointed to the strange man.

"Shoot him!"

"Father!" protested Elizabeth.

"Uh, pardon me, Governor, Cap-Captain Norrington-" began Liana, but Amelia interrupted her softly.

"It's Commodore now, Liana," she whispered.

"O-oh. M-my apologies... erm..." Liana had become flustered now. "That man j-just, er, saved Miss Swann's... life..." She trailed off, cheeks burning with embarrassment, and looked at the wood of the dock.

The newly-appointed Commodore raised an eyebrow at Liana's bright-red face, but said nothing.

"I believe thanks are in order," said Commodore Norrington stiffly, holding out a hand. The stranger looked at it like a drunk man and took it, but before they could shake, Norrington grabbed the stranger's sleeve and pulled it up, revealing a P. "Had a brush with the East India trading company, did we, pirate?"

Liana gaped. A pirate had just saved Elizabeth's life?

"Hang him!" trilled the Goat.

"Keep your guns on him, men," said Norrington. "Gilette, fetch some irons." He pushed the pirate's sleeve up further, revealing a tattoo of a flying bird. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_The_ Jack Sparrow?" whispered Amelia and Liana at the same time. They met each other's eyes and grinned.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir, ladies," Sparrow said, nodding towards Amelia and Liana. Liana wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited that she was meeting the infamous Jack Sparrow.

"I don't see your ship..." Norrington paused, looking at Sparrow with disdain, "_Captain._"

"I'm in the market, as it were," said Sparrow smoothly with something rather close to a smirk.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," said Murtogg.

"Told ya he was tellin' the truth," retorted Mullroy. "And these are his, sir!" He scooped Sparrow's hat and effects from the dock floor and handed them to the commodore. Norrington looked at them, now with pure disgust.

"No additional shots, nor powder..." he said, looking at the gun. "A compass that doesn't point north..." he unsheathed Sparrow's sword and smirked. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"Not so," said Liana under her breath.

"But you have heard of me," replied Sparrow. He was pulled away by Lieutenant Gilette. Without really knowing she was doing it, Liana walked a bit closer to Gilette and Sparrow.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" said Elizabeth, following Norrington.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," intoned Norrington.

"Pirate or not," said Elizabeth furiously, stepping right in front of the commodore, "this man saved my life."

Norrington looked as though he were trying to convince her not to jump off a building. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," put in Sparrow from where Gilette was clamping irons on his wrists.

"Indeed," said Norrington coldly. Gilette stepped away frm Sparrow.

"Finally," said the pirate. He took a quick step to the left and looped his irons around Liana's neck. Liana went rigid, wincing both in fear and pain as the chain bit into her sunburn.

"Don't shoot!" exclaimed Amelia, Elizabeth and the Goat at the same time.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," said Sparrow, backing away from the soldiers and Swanns. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please! And my hat," he added. Norrington hesitated, debating whether one thirteen-year-old girl was worth the famed pirate escaping. Liana had a feeling Sparrow wouldn't really shoot her. He seemed like a reasonable pirate, if such a thing existed. "Commodore!" prompted Sparrow.

One of the soldiers out of Liana's range of vision handed Norrington Sparrow's effects and hat, which were then given to Liana.

"Now, Liana, is it?" said Sparrow from right next to my face. Damned, but he had horrible breath.

"That'd be _Miss Turner_ to you," Liana snarled.

"Turner, you say?" said Sparrow, sounding interested. "Any older siblings, then, Miss Turner?"

"What's it to you, _Captain_?" spat Liana.

"Nothing at all, love, nothing at all. Now if you would be so kind..."

Liana turned around, meeting his eyes with a glare, and strapped on his sword. As much as she wanted to spit in his face as she put on his hat, she knew better. Sparrow turned her around again and continued backing up.

"Gentlemen. Ladies," he added, nodding towards Liana and then to the Swann sisters. "This is the day you will always remember as the day you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He pulled the chain from Liana's neck and shoved her into the crowd of soldiers. Liana shrieked more in pain than fear as Elizabeth and Amelia grasped her sunburnt shoulders to steady her.

When Liana looked up, Sparrow was swinging on a rope as bullets flew, yelling for his life. It would have been comical. He managed to get onto a beam, and swung his chain over the rope leading to the ground, sliding down and running down the road, waving his arms.

"He's insane," said Amelia, watching Sparrow disappear. Norrington said something to the soldiers and they marched off in search of the pirate.

"Yes, but he's smart," Liana replied, still shaken. "I guess I'll see you around, Amelia. I've got to be heading home. Will worries about me whenever he sees soldiers and I'm not at his elbow." She deepened her voice to mock her brother's. "'You have a knack for being in the middle of trouble, you should just stay in the smithy until the soldiers leave in case there's something wrong.'"

Elizabeth and the Goat laughed politely, and Amelia giggled. "You sounded just like him," she said.

"Thank you," grinned Liana. "Good day, Governor, Miss Elizabeth, Amelia. Hopefully I'll make it home before anyone notices..." she gestured at her bodice and grinned, embarrassed. Curtsying, she ran in the direction of the smithy, flinging water everywhere as her wet bodice flapped against her feet.

**At the Smithy...**

Hoping that all the gossip had just been a rumor, and that Liana hadn't, in fact, been threatened by a pirate, Will walked into the smithy to see the donkey, Scruffle, spooked and walking around, powering the machine. He calmed her down, wondering what could have caused that. He then caught sight of Brown, the blacksmith and his master.

"Right where I left you," he said quietly. He turned and saw the hammer resting on an anvil and frowned. "Not where I left you." Will noticed a hat sitting on the machine and reached for it, and the flat of a blade smacked the top of his wrist. He met the eyes of a dirty man with dreadlocks and a sword, backing up slightly.

"You're the one they're hunting," Will said, deciding the rumor was true. "The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar," said the pirate casually. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates," said Will quietly, eyes narrowed in hate.

"Ah," said the pirate - Sparrow? "Well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me-"

Will took a sword from its rack and pointed it at Sparrow, who slowly turned and scraped his blade against Will's.

"Do you think this wise, boy?" asked Sparrow quietly. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened my sister."

"So the girl was your sister," said Sparrow. "I might have guessed, you look alike. Anyway, I-"

"Will, I've got to tell you something!" exclaimed Liana, bursting into the smithy and stopping dead when she saw the pirate. "I suppose you've already found out, then."

"Liana," said Will calmly. "Go outside to the market, or something."

"No," she said stubbornly. Sparrow slashed at Will, who blocked it.

"Right, little miss Turner, how's about telling your lovely brother here I only threatened you a little?"

"You're unbelievable!"

Sparrow and Will parried, for neither could get a blow to the other. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form," complimented Sparrow. "But how's your footwork? If I step here..."

Will stepped as well.

"Very good. Now I step again. Ta." Sparrow strode towards the door and Will lobbed his sword at it, the blade embedding itself in the wood inches away from Sparrow's nose. The pirate pulled at the blade, then grasped it tightly and jumped up and down. Will and Liana exchanged glances. This pirate was insane.

"That is a wonderful trick!" said Sparrow, swaggering away from the door. "Except once again, you are between me and my way out. And now-" he pointed his sword at Will. "-you have no weapon."

Will just looked at him for a moment, then picked up a sword that had been resting in the fire. Its tip was red-hot. Sparrow's grinning face didn't change for a moment, then it slowly melted into an almost scared look.

They began fighting again, sparks flying from Will's sword. Liana wanted to help, but knew she would only get in the way.

"Who _makes_ all these?" demanded Sparrow after Will lost his weapon and simply grabbed another, looking pointedly at all the swords.

"That'd be Will," chirped Liana.

"And I practice with them..." Will swung himself around the pole. "...three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," advised Sparrow. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

At this, Liana burst into giggles. She couldn't help it. Will gave her a perplexed look, then rounded on Sparrow.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Fervor burned in Will's eyes, and Liana winced. She knew Will was obsessed with pirates - she had first heard of Jack Sparrow through one of Will's books - but this?

They continued fighting, jumping onto a cart with only two wheels in the middle, so they swayed as if they were on a giant scale. Will got a knife tangled in Sparrow's chain and embedded it in the ceiling. He stood back and looked proud of himself as Sparrow kicked a loose board, knocking Will off the cart. As he clambered back on, Sparrow lifted his legs off the cart and pushed against the ceiling with his feet. He stopped for a moment and fell back onto the cart, propelling Will into the rafters.

"My god!" exclaimed Liana.

Will cut a heavy sack hanging from the ceiling, so it would fall on the cart where he had been, causing Sparrow to fly upwards as well. They kept fighting, jumping from rafter to rafter. Sparrow finally cut a bag of rust and sprayed Will with it, kicking the sword from Will's hand as the latter protected his eyes.

"You cheated," accused Will.

"Pirate," Sparrow reminded him, gun trained on Will. Liana stood with her hands over her mouth, ready to fling herself at the damned pirate if need be. A thud caught her ears. The soldiers were trying break into the smithy. Will stepped in front of the back door. "Move away."

"No."

"_Please_ move?"

"No!" Will glared. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Sparrow cocked the gun and was about to say something, but Liana threw herself at Will, standing in front of him, scared out of her mind. Sparrow shot her a glance. "This shot was not meant for either of you."

Liana was confused by this, and also by the way Sparrow fell forward without so much as closing his eyes. Brown stood in back of him, holding a shattered bottle of alcohol.

The soldiers finally broke down the door and ran inside, pointing their bayonets at Sparrow.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," said Norrington. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Excuse m-?" began Liana angrily, but Will threw his arm in front of her.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," slurred Brown. Will raised his eyebrows, and Liana looked up at him. Wouldn't he ever take credit for anything he did?

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."


	2. Meet Saria

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own POTC...**

"I don't get why you need another one."

"Liana, be quiet."

"I've been threatened by a pirate and you're telling me to be quiet!"

"Yes, I am. Now be quiet."

"Really, though, you have a hundred swords already. Why do you need another one?"

Will looked up from the red-hot metal that would become a sword eventually and gave Liana a look that stated "I've had enough of pointless questions to which you know the answers."

"Fine, be that way. I'm just bored." Liana sighed. "And the heat is upsetting my sunburn." She had said that purely to annoy Will, and it worked.

"You know, it's your own fault that you're sunburned," he said.

"I wanted to experiment with tanning! My skin is _white_, and you're at least a little tan." Will didn't answer, and Liana sighed, boredom setting in. She decided that pestering her brother was the only way to solve that problem. She deepened her voice as she had done earlier that day. "God in heaven, the girl's just been attacked by a pirate and she's _bored._ What's an older brother to do? Especially when I'm working. Doesn't she know that this job is the only thing that keeps us off the streets?"

Will glared. Liana grinned. And a cannon spat fire into the night, shaking the earth with an explosion. Both siblings jumped.

**rmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrms**

The dark-haired girl looked out of the window from where she stood, elbow-deep in suds. The plate she was washing splashed into the water as the ship shook.

There went the first shot.

Again.

It was time to raid a town.

Again.

Time to steal, lie, cheat, _kill_.

Again.

The girl wiped soap off of her arms and climbed the stairs to deck. Captain Barbossa was sending off the lifeboats of men to go ashore.

"Can I go this time, Captain?" she asked him. Barbossa turned.

"Nay, Saria, you stay on the ship. Young thing like you dun' need to be out there." He paused. "People die out there."

Saria rested her elbows on the rail of the ship, and her chin on her fists. "Not our people."

"All the same, ye be stayin' here."

Saria acknowledged him with a wave of her hand, and he walked away. Checking to see she was alone, she shoved her hair up under her cap, fingered her belt for a dagger, and swung onto the nearest boat, where Pintel and Rangetti, luckily for her, were rowing to shore. Pintel nodded, silently giving her permission. Saria's thoughts went to Barbossa.

"Stupid," she muttered, "he ought to know me better than that."

**rmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrms**

Amelia Swann woke to the sound of an explosion. She jumped out of bed in her sleeping shift, and ran to the window. Fire laced through the night.

"Elizabeth!" she exclaimed, opening her door and speeding through the hallway. Her sister was already up, and racing through the same hallway.

"Amelia, hide!"

"No, I'm coming with you!" _Stupid,_ thought Amelia, _she ought to know me better than that._

**rmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrmsrms**

"Liana, stay here!" exclaimed Will, grabbing an axe off the wall. Liana nodded, and watched her brother run out of the smithy with raised eyebrows.

"Stupid, he ought to know me better than that," she said quietly, grabbing a small sword off a rack and going after him.

It was pandemonium outside. People raced to and fro, screaming for their lives, children sobbed, and a few brave souls fought the pirates. Liana rushed to a fruit stand, where a little girl stood, hugging herself and crying.

"It's okay!" said Liana, kneeling by her. "Liana's right here. What's your name?"

"Maria," the girl said, voice heavy with sobs.

"All right, Maria, listen to me. Where are your mama and daddy?"

"Mama went that way," Maria said, pointing in the direction Liana had seen Will run. "And Daddy's at the fort."

Liana nodded and lifted up the crying girl, running amidst the chaos that was now Port Royal. Will was nowhere to be found, but neither were Kaitlyn, Kristen, Robert, Nicole, Tom, Anthony, or George, who were Liana's friends, and all between the ages of eleven and thirteen. Liana was thankful for this, as it probably meant they had been smart and stayed in their houses, but the absence of her brother worried her.

Finally, she caught sight of Will just in time to watch him throw his axe into the back of a pirate. The woman the pirate had been chasing ran into Liana.

"Sorry!" she said, her eyes wide. Then she saw the little girl in Liana's arms. "Maria!"

"Mama!"

Liana handed her over, and then began to speak. "Miss, you must hide!"

The woman clasped Liana's arm. "Thank you."

Liana smiled in response, and then ran after her brother, who was yanking out his axe. "Well, fancy meeting you here, William."

"Liana?" demanded Will. "What are you doing?"

Liana dodged around him and unsheathed her sword, knocking out one of the pirates with the pommel. "Helping."

"_Well, stop helping and go back to the goddamn smithy!"_

"Sorry, Will, got a town to save. Ta!" Grinning, Liana ran in the opposite direction, only to crash into a girl about her age. "OUCH!"

"Sorry, my fault," said the girl, who had brown hair even darker than Liana's and very ragged clothing. "Get inside, quick!"

"Nope," replied Liana. "I just told my brother, I'm helping."

"You're going to get killed!"

"Nah, I'm not. I know what to do if I get caught."

"And what's that?"

"Just say 'parley.'"

The girl was silent for a moment. "I see." She shook Liana's hand. "I'm Saria."

"Liana Turner."

Saria started. "Turner?"

An cannon fired near them and they both ran to the side. Liana continued the conversation.

"Yes, Turner."

"Do you have an older sibling?"

"Why's everyone so interested in Will?" she wondered aloud. "First Sparrow, now-"

"Sparrow?" Saria looked positively alarmed now. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"That's the one." Liana was confused. "So what?"

"Oh, um, nothing, just- OH, CHRIST!" Saria grabbed Liana's shoulders and spun around to crouch behind her. A bald pirate with a number of tattoos was running past.

"You okay?" asked Liana.

"Fine, fine, perfect, even. Um, how old is your brother?"

"Twenty two."

Saria was past alarm by this time. "Oh, no, this is very bad. Listen..." She seemed to struggle with herself, but Liana interrupted her.

"Amelia! Elizabeth!"

The Swann sisters were being dragged towards the shore, and Liana lifted her skirts to follow. Saria grabbed her arm.

"Don't! They'll kill you. Where's your brother?"

"I'd rather not find out," replied Liana. "He's rather mad at me. Listen-"

But at that moment, a pirate ran past... the very same pirate Liana had seen her brother kill with his small axe. She stared after him.

"What is it, Liana?" asked Saria.

"I... my brother just killed him," she said, scared now. "I saw him throw his hatchet at him..."

Saria paled visibly. "Well, we don't have to worry about him now. In fact, look, he's going back to the ship."

Indeed, he was. And the Swann sisters were nowhere to be found.

"We've got to save them!" said Liana, staring at the ship. "What _ship _is that?"

"The _Pearl_," said Saria grimly. "The cursed _Black Pearl_."

Liana looked at her, perplexed. "Isn't the _Black Pearl_ just a legend?" she asked. "And the story goes that it's got black sails, and is crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No, it's not a legend, and yes, it's got black sails and is crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out," said Saria. "Believe me, I know."

"Hold up a second," Liana said, frowning, "I know everyone around our age in Port Royal. I don't like many of them, but I know them. Amelia Swann went to finishing school, so I didn't know her, but you don't look like you went to finishing school."

"No, I didn't. Come on, let's find your brother so we can rescue them." Saria began to walk, and Liana shot her a distrustful glance before jogging after her.

"You seem to know a lot about the _Black Pearl_, Saria," Liana persisted, folding her arms.

"Aye?"

"How do you know it's not just a legend? One of the soldiers I know, Murtogg, claims to have seen it, but between him and his partner there's not enough brains to fill an eggcup. How do you know so much about it?"

"I just know things."

"_How_ do you know things?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You have as many answers as I have questions!" insisted Liana, on the verge of stamping her foot like a three-year-old. "You just don't want to give them to me!"

Saria grinned. "Right you are, Miss Turner." She quickened her pace, and Liana did as well to keep up with her.

"Do you even know where the smithy is?" said Liana, near anger now. "Or that my brother is even there?"

"No, and yes."

This confused Liana. "What?"

"No, I don't know where the smithy is, but yes, I know if your brother is there or not. He isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's right there," said Saria, pointing ahead of them. Liana followed her index finger to see Will lying on the ground.

"WILL!" she screamed, rushing towards him. She placed her sword under his nose and sighed in relief when it steamed up. "Thank God, he's breathing."

"Of course he's breathing," said Saria, coming up beside her. "He only knocked him out, look." Indeed there was a lump on Will's head.

"That's going to smart when he wakes up," said Liana. "Hey, Will, wake up!" She slapped his face, but he didn't wake. "That can't be good."

Saria looked up at the sky, where the clouds were moving. "Oh, damn it to Davy Jones' locker..." She ran into a building, and Liana raised her eyebrows.

"Ookayyy..." Liana looked at Will. "All right, Will, you can wake up now, I really wouldn't mind... hm..." None of the pirates were anywhere to be found. Liana crouched down, got her arms under Will's shoulders, and attempted to pull him out of the road, but he was much heavier than her. "Whooo boy..." She grunted as she strained her back. "Difficulty..."

The clouds went back in front of the moon, and Saria reappeared.

"What are you, a werewolf?" asked Liana jokingly.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind... come on, help me get him into the smithy... and then would you please tell me what's going on?"


	3. They've taken the Interceptor!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own POTC...**

Saria and Liana had no luck in moving Will, so they left him where he was and sat next to him as they talked. Saria was pleasant enough, but Liana was nowhere near trusting her.

"Okay," said Liana, sitting down beside her brother, "you're going to tell me what in the name of God is going on, and you're going to tell me now."

Saria thought for a few moments, sitting cross-legged on Will's other side. He was still out cold. "Okay, listen to me," she said quietly. "I can't explain everything, all right? If I did, I would never forgive myself, because you seem the type to go gallivanting off to save those two girls."

Liana raised her eyebrows. "That's my intention. So if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll be caught unawares, and do you want that on your conscience?"

Saria glared at her. "Listen, you, I'm doing you a favor by not telling. But there's something I need to know."

"Yes?"

"Are you and your brother blood related, or did he take you in or something?"

Liana was confused. "We're blood related, why? He's my half brother, we have the same mother."

"Oh, okay," said Saria. "So it's just him..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They stayed by the unconscious blacksmith until morning arrived and Will came around. Chickens were walking around loose, and people tended the wounded or dead.

"My head," he muttered, touching where the pirate had hit him.

"Morning, Will," said Liana happily.

"Liana?"

"Yeah, it's me. This is Saria. She knows something about the ship that just invaded. You were knocked out by a pirate."

"Oh." He blinked experimentally and then jumped up. "They've taken Elizabeth!"

"And Amelia," said Liana.

"Come on, we're going to the Commodore."

Liana and Will followed a couple of uniformed men on horseback, and Saria followed the siblings. Liana still didn't trust her, but if she could help them, that might change.

"They've taken her," said Will to the Commodore. "They've taken Elizabeth."

"And Amelia," Liana added.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove these people," said Norrington. I gave Murtogg a pleading look, but he came over to us and tried to grab Will's arm anyway. Will jerked away from him.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save them!" insisted Will.

"And where do you propose we start?" asked the Goat. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"That Jack Sparrow," said Murtogg suddenly. Saria, Liana and Will all looked at him. "He talked about the _Black Pearl._"

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," said Mullroy.

"As him where it is!" suggested Will. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"

"No," said Norrington. "the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies."

"Cell?" asked Saria.

"You didn't hear?" said Liana, surprised. "He threatened me and then fought Will. He was captured."

"Governor," continued Norrington, "w will establish their most likely course…"

Will slammed his hatchet into the table, and Liana and Saria jumped. "That's not good enough!"

"He fancies Elizabeth," whispered Liana to Saria, who nodded.

"Turner," said Norrington, plucking it out of the map, "you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is _not _the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

"But so does the Commodore," Liana added. Saria nodded again. Will looked at them, with a spark of anger in his eyes.

"Come on, girls, we're leaving."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Will went in the opposite direction of the smithy, and both girls had to jog to keep up with him.

"Where are you going, Will?" asked Liana.

"You go to the smithy, Liana. Saria, come with me."

"Wait just a second, here!" snapped Liana. "I'm not going anywhere except wherever it is you're going."

"No," said Will angrily. "You go home. I'm going to go visit Sparrow."

"I'm coming!"

"Liana, go to the smithy!"

"No!"

"You know," said Saria, "every minute you spend arguing, the _Black Pearl_ gets further away. You should let her come, Mr. Turner, she'd just follow us anyway."

Will raised his eyes to the sky. "All right, Liana, you can come. But _stay close._"

"Done!"

The three made their way to the jail house, and followed Will down the stairs. Will went right up to a cell, where Captain Jack Sparrow was lying down. Saria hung back for some reason.

"You! Sparrow!"

"Aye? Ah, young Mr. Turner and Miss Liana."

"You're familiar with that ship - the _Black Pearl?"_

Sparrow let his head go back down. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Sparrow's head came up. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will glared, and Sparrow relaxed his neck again. "_Captain _Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that can't be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough," said Will. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why ask me?" asked Sparrow, studying his nails.

Will blinked several times in exasperation. "Because you're a pirate."

I had heard enough, and walked over to Saria. "Don't want to say hi to the pirate?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Afraid?"

"No," said Saria, a little angrily.

"Why, then?"

Saria, it appeared, did not want to answer. Liana kept pestering her, but the slightly shorter girl ignored her. The sound of iron scraping made them both jump.

"Hurry," Will said. "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," said Sparrow. Liana watched, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as he grabbed his effects from the wall.

"_Will_," she said in a strained, high-pitched voice. "_You_ _sprung him out of the cell_?"

"We have to save the Swann sisters," he said. Sparrow stopped suddenly, looking at Saria.

"Gods above, it can't be... it that you, Saria?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Sparrow smiled, genuinely happy.

"So Barbossa didn't drown you like he was threatening," said Sparrow. "I was so worried."

Liana and Will exchanged glances. "Um, what is going on?" asked Liana.

Saria looked at the Turners, happiness growing on her face. "My name... is Saria Sparrow," she said. "Captain Jack is my father."

Both siblings were struck dumb. "_What?"_

"Oh, explanations, explanations," said Sparrow dismissevely. "Point is, this is me daughter and we've been apart for ten years. I've not seen her since she was three years old, and this tall." He held his hands about a foot apart.

"We've got to go," said Will. "Now."

Liana numbly followed both Sparrows and Will out of the jail house. They ran to the harbor, not very far, and hid underneath a bridge.

"We're going to steal the ship," said Will as if he couldn't believe it. "That ship?" He glanced at the _Dauntless._

"We're going to the gallows, we're going to the gallows, we're going to the gallows, we're going to the gallows-"

"Liana, be quiet!"

"Commandeer," corrected Sparrow as though Liana had not interrupted. "We're going to commandeer _that_ ship." He pointed. "Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, lass, or there's no use going. These girls - how far are you willing to save them?"

"I'd die for them," said Will. Liana knew that by "them" he meant "Elizabeth," but didn't press it.

Jack glanced at her, and Liana nodded. "As would I."

"Oh, good," he said. "No worries, then." Saria smiled, as if this were funny. Liana was feeling rather sick.

The four crept underneath a small boat and walked into the water, a small pocket of air leing left as they submerged themselves. Within minutes, they were walking on the ocean floor. The two men, being taller, crouched down so that Liana and Saria could walk as well.

"This is either madness," said Will, "or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Will's foot landed in a lobster cage, and Liana couldn't help giggling. He turned around and glared at her. Once they reached the ship, they abandoned the boat, and swam upwards. Sparrow and Will tied the lobster cage to the ship and swung the rope over a rail. The foursome climbed the rope and scaled up the ship. Once they made it to the top deck, Sparrow turned to Liana and Saria.

"All right, loves, you two go to the port side of the ship and wait there. Stay out of sight."

The two obeyed, sneaking down the stairs and behind a couple of barrels as quietly as possible. Once they made it to the port side, they could hear everything that happened, but not see it.

"Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship!" exclaimed Sparrow's voice.

"Aye! Avast!" Liana buried her face in her hands. That was Will. The idiot.

The crew laughed, and one of them said, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son," said Sparrow's voice, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." A click was heard. "Savvy?"

They threw the crew off the ship and joined the girls at the port side.

"What kind of stupid plan is that?" asked Liana shrilly. "They'll catch us!"

"That's the point, young Liana," said Jack. Will stepped over to them.

"Here they come," he said. The _Interceptor_ was coming, and within minutes it was level with the _Dauntless. _The crew threw grappling hooks and climbed up to the _Dauntless_, which was the cue for both Sparrows and both Turners to swing over to the Interceptor on ropes of their own. Using his hatchet, Will severed the lines going to the _Dauntless_. They were on their way.


End file.
